Curiosity Created Cam
by Super67759
Summary: Sam and Carly are curious. "What would kissing girls be like." Cam One-shot.


**What's up everybody?! This is my first ICarly fan-fic! Yeah! I love ICarly. It is my number one T.V. show. This is a Cam, so if you don't like it don't waste your time reading this just to leave a mean and nasty review. **

**Warning: Cam femslash! Also a little bit of Tareen/Wendy. Rated T for Sexual Content. **

**Disclaimer: Sheesh! Do you guys ever read the credits at the end of the show? Did you see my name under 'Producer of ICarly'? I didn't think so.**

Tareen ran down the halls as fast as she could to tell Carly and Sam what she just experienced. When she got to them she took a deep breath and started to talk really fast.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! OMG! You will never guess what happened to me!" Tareen said, well more like squealed. Carly and Sam gave each other annoyed looks that said 'here we go again'. This girl acts as if she drinks nine or ten cans of Peppy Cola everyday.

"Well since we're never going to guess you might as well just tell us." Carly said, unenthusiastically.** (AN: I can't believe I spelt that word right on the first try!)**

"You know how me and Wendy went to the Cuttlefish concert yesterday, right?"

"Yeah, so." Sam said rudely and continued drinking from the water bottle she was holding. She didn't want to here about how Tareen and Wendy won the school contest instead of her and Carly. She really wanted the prize, which were two tickets to a Cuttlefish concert.

"We were just sitting there in the crowed when they started to sing one of their knew songs. It was so romantic, that I couldn't help myself. I just leaned over and kissed Wendy right on the lips!" Carly went wide-eyed and Sam did a spit take. The water that sprayed out of her mouth landed on a shirtless Gibby. He cried out "Gross!" and then ran down the halls.

"Are you serious!?" screamed a shocked Carly.

"Yeah! And the totally awesome part was that she kissed back!" Sam did another spit take but this time it landed all over Mrs. Briggs. She glared at Sam and gave her detention. She walked away mumbling something about hating children. Sam wiped her mouth with her sleeve and turned back to Tareen.

"That is some nutty stuff. I can't believe you kissed a girl." Said Sam.

"Actually it was pretty interesting. I liked it."

"How was it, you know, kissing a girl?" Asked Carly.

"If your curious maybe two should kiss and find out." Poor Sam. Why does she always have to be drinking something right when Tareen says something shocking? Instead of doing another spit take, Sam started choking on the water because it went down the wrong way. Carly was too shocked at what Tareen said to notice here best friend coughing her brains out.

"Maybe we should what?!" Sam managed to say through her coughing fit.

"Kiss! I mean you are best friends. Whats wrong with kissing?" Carly and Sam looked at each other. "OH! There's Wendy! Got to go!" And with that she ran off, practically leaving smoke behind her.

"Well, that was weird." Said Carly

"Yeah. I can't believe she suggested for us to kiss." Said Sam.

"Yeah. I mean I am curious but not that much. That girl has some serious problems"

"Yeah, no chiz."

Little did Carly and Sam know, they were both thinking the exact same thing. _I want to try it with her._

_**Later...**_

Carly was sitting on her couch watching TV. She was a alone in the house. Spencer was on a date with some girl and Freddie was in his apartment doing god knows what. Sam is going to be there but she still wasn't out of detention yet. If only Sam didn't soak Mrs. Briggs with her spit. Carly just sat their on the couch slowly drifting to sleep. Sleep almost consumed her until she heard the door open. She quickly sprung up to see Sam walking into her house.

"Hey Carls."

"Sam what are you doing here detentions not over yet."

"I ditched."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Briggs left to go get her bagpipes so she could play them to us. I was not in the mood for my ears to start bleeding."

Carly smirked at her friend and turned her attention back to the TV. Sam was about to go to the fridge until she saw what Carly was watching.

"Your watching the Cuttlefish Concert from yesterday?"

"Yep."

Sam sat down next to her best friend and started watching it with her. The camera angles kept changing in the concert. Then it came to a stop on another angle. They were able to see the back of the heads of two different girls. They looked kind of familiar. Then the band started to play a more romantic song. Then suddenly one of the familiar looking girls kissed the other. And then the other responded. Then the camera angle changed. Carly and Sam sat there with there mouths agape as they came to a realization of who the girls were.

"Is it me or did we just see the kiss Tareen was talking about." Said Sam

"I think we just did."Said Carly. The girls went quiet.

"It looked like they enjoyed it." Sam broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah it did." More silence.

"Do you want to watch MTV." Asked nervous Carly.

"Yeah Sure."

Carly changed the channel to MTV. They were showing mostly old songs that used to be big like three years ago. Then a song came came on that both Carly and Sam hoped wouldn't. A song that made them feel even more awkward. The Song was "I Kissed A Girl" by Katey Perry.

"Uh..." was all Sam could say as she shifted uncomfortably. Carly did the same. After the first couple of verses she couldn't take it anymore. She turned the TV off and faced Sam.

"Look Sam I need to ask you something."

"Alright?" Sam said nervously. She wondered if Carly has been thinking the same thing shes been thinking.

"Well, I've been thinking about the whole kissing thing and now I really want to now what its like to kiss a girl. S-so..."

"So...?"

"W-well, I was wondering if w-we could try Tareen's suggestion. That w-we should k-kiss."

Sam mentally smiled. Carly has been thinking the same thing as her.

"Sure Carls."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean we are best friends."

"So how are we going to do this."

Sam got a bit closer to Carly.

"Well we just have to lean in and then it will be over."

"A-aright here goes nothing."

They both leaned in real slowly. I know this is going to sound totally cliche, but when their lips met they both felt the fireworks. A tingling sensation went down their spines. They both knew they had to end it sadly to not make it look like something more than what they intended. They pulled apart. Their hearts were beating really fast now. They both stared into each others eyes. Beautiful brown eyes into crystal blue eyes. Suddenly, Sam forcefully pulled their lips back together. They were so happy to have each others lips together again that they didn't even hear the door open and close.

Sam licked Carly's bottom lip begging for entrance. Carly gasped which allowed Sam to plunged her tongue into Carly's mouth. They fought for dominance in each others mouth. To Sams surprise Carly put up a great fight. But Sam still won. As her prize she explored Carly's mouth. Carly moaned in pleasure. Then Carly pushed Sam on her back and climbed on top of her. Still completely unaware that someone was watching them they continued their heated make out battle. Carly trailed kisses down Sams neck. She started to suck and bit. Now it was Sams turn to moan. Sam slid her hands under Carly's shirt and started tracing circles on her sides. Then both in need of air and quick they both sat up and broke the kiss. They were breathing heavily now.

"Wow." Wow is right. But neither Sam or Carly said it. Then they took notice of the other person that had watched them the whole time. His mouth was agape and his eyes were wide as saucers. Carly and Sam both could not believe they didn't hear him come in. His mouth formed, oddly, into a wide smile. Carly and Sam also noticed something poking out of his pants. Then he spoke.

"That was absolutely the hottest, most sexiest thing I have ever seen in my anti-bacterial life."

**Well there you have it. My first ICarly fanfic. Oh and if you don't know, the person who saw them was Freddie. I know I kind of made him a perv but don't you think that is how a teenage boy would react if he saw two hot girls having a steamy make out session. Anyway thanks for reading. If there are any grammar errors sorry. I didn't have time to check. Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
